


through the night

by planetundersiege



Series: Catradora Week 2020 [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anxiety, Catradora Week 2020, Comfort, Drabble, F/F, Literal Sleeping Together, Post-Canon, Sleep Deprivation, Wordcount: 100-500, catradora, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Catradora Week 2020: Day 1: Sleepless nightsShe hated this, she hadn’t gotten a good night's sleep in literal weeks, every night being the same struggle.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Catradora Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922770
Kudos: 33





	through the night

Catra grunted in her sleep, changing her position in the bed for the fifth time in two minutes, groaning as nothing felt comfortable. Her tail was flickering in discomfort and her ears peaked backwards in annoyance, her back felt itchy and just wanted a comfortable surface, but nothing worked. And as she tried her best to actually go to sleep, she found out that she literally couldn’t as her thoughts and mind drifted away, reliving so many bad memories from the war.

Yes, reliving them over and over again, like a never ending machine that just wanted to torment her for all of eternity, never giving her a rest. It made something in her  _ itch _ while making the knot of guilt in her stomach just grow larger.

She hated this, she hadn’t gotten a good night's sleep in literal weeks, every night being the same struggle. She guessed she should be used to this by now, but no matter how much time passed, it was still as uncomfortable, so she didn’t even have the relief of her brain remembering it as repetition.

Just her luck.

She turned around again and accidentally clawed the bedsheets and her out a loud curse as she heard the ripping sound and saw that she had ruined them. Another curse followed, and then a third, and before she knew it she felt Adora’s hand calmly touching her shoulder, getting her attention.

“Catra, is everything okay?”

She heard the sincere care in her voice, proof that Adora actually loved her as much as Catra loved her, but a bad part of her brain said that it was also a lie. She tried her to fight the thoughts, thinking about how they were sharing a bed.

“No, I’m not okay.” she said, flickering her tail once more as she sat up on the bed, trying to stretch her arms, and she noticed that her fur was actually on edge, like she was scared. “I can’t sleep, and all these thoughts, they’re still there and haunting me. I haven’t gotten a full night's sleep since we were little kids, but now it’s getting worse and worse. I’m so tired like I’m about to black out, but  _ my body still won’t let me sleep. _ ”

Adora nodded and leaned closer, ready to comfort her lover.

“I know it’s not easy, but I’ll be here for you until you fall asleep, helping you. You’re not alone anymore, we have each other.”


End file.
